respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
AtomDrome
AtomDrome is a fictional Military Industrial Complex in Respawnables, The Rocket being its first obvious appearance. It's unknown operations are carried out sometimes easily seen, sometimes subtly hidden, but every map has some relation to this mysterious organization. Trademark AtomDrome's trademark consists of a partially opened hexagon with a smaller hexagon in the middle. Occasionally, the organization name will be written below. Their logo may seem like any other, but it has a secret meaning. Their logo secretly conveys to any well-read player that AtomDrome, despite their co-operativeness with other countries, are somehow causing tension between the United States, Russia and the Middle East, possibly such that the company is laundering money to pay the public media to keep their dark secrets under wraps. Background There is no actual backstory on who founded AtomDrome or why it was even created in the first place, nor does it describe what their actual intentions are. AtomDrome does, however, appear to be a multi-billion dollar corporation that is responsible for mass producing munitions, armaments, and even WMDs. Appearances Their logos can be clearly seen in Headquarters, The Rocket and Eastside District. The rest of their appearances are most likely locations for their trades to take place, hence providing an explanation for the markets and cargo that are seen in most of the maps. Map A map is visible at the opposite end of a storage hold in Headquarters. Judging by the map, major locations appear to be in the middle of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. they seem to be transporting items via air (judging by the curved lines) to countries, even countries relatievly quiet in global news. List of marked locations The locations marked on the map are marked as red dots, being landing targeted on the map. A list can be found here, using the Country (City) format. * USA (Anchorage, Alaska) * USA (Seattle) * Mexico (Mexico City) * Canada * USA (Chicago) * Caribbean * Peru/Brazil border * Canada (Quebec) * Argentina/Brazil Border * Spain (Madrid) * UK * Sweden/Finland Border * Central Europe * Libya/Egypt Border * Central Africa * South Africa * Russia (St. Petersburg) * Saudi Arabia * Somalia (Southern Area) * Middle East * Madagascar * India * Kazakhstan/China Border * Russia (Siberia) * China/Vietnam Border * Indonesia * Japan (Tokyo) * Russia (Siberian Peninsula) * Australia (Outback Region) * New Guinea * New Zealand Trivia * Judging from the amount of cosmetic munition crates found in maps such as Sand Town and Royal Garden, this could mean that Atomdrome is making profit by selling their products to Middle Eastern countries. *AtomDrome may be based on Mann. Co. from Team Fortress 2. As both are multi billion company and supplies weapons and munitions. However, this is highly unlikely, as AtomDrone is much more covert in its manner, and it its current head seems to be unknown. * Headquarters seems to serve as their command center, while the map, The Rocket seems to be the location of their warehouse of stockpiled munitions. * AtomDrome seems possible to be responsible for training Elite enemies in Respawnables, hence their unique appearance. *AtomDrome seems to be responsible for the war effort as a newspaper of their first cloned platoon of Mike hunters is to be deployed to handle terrorism, this is further proven as gunfire can be heard outside of the map Sandtown. Category:Fictional Companies Category:Respawnables Category:The Respawnables Category:Maps